Glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3) is a serine/threonine protein kinase composed of two isoforms (α and β), which are encoded by distinct genes but are highly homologous within the catalytic domain. GSK3 is highly expressed in the central and peripheral nervous system. GSK3 phosphorylates several substrates including tau, β-catenin, glycogen synthase, pyruvate dehydrogenase and elongation initiation factor 2b (eEF2b). Insulin and growth factors activate protein kinase B, which phosphorylates GSK3 on serine 9 the residue and inactivates it.
Alzheimer's Disease (AD) Dementias, and Taupathies.
AD is characterized by cognitive decline, cholinergic dysfunction and neuronal death, neurofibrillary tangles and senile plaques consisting of amyloid-β deposits. The sequence of these events in AD is unclear, but believed to be related. Glycogen synthase kinase 3β (GSK3β) or Tau (τ) phosphorylating kinase selectively phosphorylates the microtubule associated protein τ in neurons at sites that are hyperphosphorylated in AD brains. Hyperphosphorylated protein τ has lower affinity for microtubules and accumulates as paired helical filaments, which are the main components that constitute neurofibrillary tangles and neuropil threads in AD brains. This results in depolymerization of microtubules, which leads to dying back of axons and neuritic dystrophy. Neurofibrillary tangles are consistently found in diseases such as AD, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, parkinsonism-dementia complex of Gaum, corticobasal degeneration, dementia pugilistica and head trauma, Down's syndrome, postencephalatic parkinsonism, progressive supranuclear palsy, Niemann-Pick's Disease and Pick's Disease. Addition of amyloid-β to primary hippocampal cultures results in hyperphosphorylation of τ and a paired helical filaments-like state via induction of GSK3β activity, followed by disruption of axonal transport and neuronal death (Imahori and Uchida, J. Biochem 121:179-188, 1997). GSK3β preferentially labels neurofibrillary tangles and has been shown to be active in pre-tangle neurons in AD brains. GSK3 protein levels are also increased by 50% in brain tissue from AD patients. Furthermore, GSK3β phosphorylates pyruvate dehydrogenase, a key enzyme in the glycolytic pathway and prevents the conversion of pyruvate to acetyl-Co-A (Hoshi et al., PNAS 93:2719-2723, 1996). Acetyl-Co-A is critical for the synthesis of acetylcholine, a neurotransmitter with cognitive functions. Thus, GSK3β inhibition may have beneficial effects in progression as well as the cognitive deficits associated with Alzheimer's disease and other above-referred to diseases.
Chronic and Acute Neurodegenerative Diseases.
Growth factor mediated activation of the PI3K/Akt pathway has been shown to play a key role in neuronal survival. The activation of this pathway results in GSK3β inhibition. Recent studies (Bhat et. al., PNAS 97:11074-11079 (2000)) indicate that GSK3β activity is increased in cellular and animal models of neurodegeneration such as cerebral ischemia or after growth factor deprivation. For example, the active site phosphorylation was increased in neurons vulnerable to apoptosis, a type of cell death commonly thought to occur in chronic and acute degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's Disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington's Disease and HIV dementia, ischemic stroke and head trauma. Lithium was neuroprotective in inhibiting apoptosis in cells and in the brain at doses that resulted in the inhibition of GSK3β. Thus GSK3β inhibitors could be useful in attenuating the course of neurodegenerative diseases.
Bipolar Disorders (BD)
Bipolar Disorders are characterised by manic episodes and depressive episodes. Lithium has been used to treat BD based on its mood stabilising effects. The disadvantage of lithium is the narrow therapeutic window and the danger of overdosing that can lead to lithium intoxication. The recent discovery that lithium inhibits GSK3 at therapeutic concentrations has raised the possibility that this enzyme represents a key target of lithium's action in the brain (Stambolic et al., Curr. Biol. 6:1664-1668, 1996; Klein and Melton; PNAS 93:8455-8459, 1996). Inhibition of GSK3β may therefore be of therapeutic relevance in the treatment of BD as well as in AD patients that have affective disorders.
Schizophrenia
GSK3 is involved in signal transduction cascades of multiple cellular processes, particularly during neural development. Kozlovsky et al (Am J Psychiatry 2000 May; 157(5):831-3) found that GSK3β levels were 41% lower in the schizophrenic patients than in comparison subjects. This study indicates that schizophrenia involves neurodevelopmental pathology and that abnormal GSK3 regulation could play a role in schizophrenia. Furthermore, reduced β-catenin levels have been reported in patients exhibiting schizophrenia (Cotter et al., Neuroreport 9:1379-1383 (1998)).
Diabetes
Insulin stimulates glycogen synthesis in skeletal muscles via the dephosphorylation and thus activation of glycogen synthase. Under resting conditions, GSK3 phosphorylates and inactivates glycogen synthase via dephosphorylation. GSK3 is also over-expressed in muscles from Type II diabetic patients (Nikoulina et al., Diabetes 2000 February; 49(2):263-71). Inhibition of GSK3 increases the activity of glycogen synthase thereby decreasing glucose levels by its conversion to glycogen. GSK3 inhibition may therefore be of therapeutic relevance in the treatment of Type I and Type II diabetes and diabetic neuropathy.
Hair Loss
GSK3 phosphorylates and degrades β-catenin. β-catenin is an effector of the pathway for keratonin synthesis. β-catenin stabilisation may be lead to increase hair development. Mice expressing a stabilised β-catenin by mutation of sites phosphorylated by GSK3 undergo a process resembling de novo hair morphogenesis (Gat et al., Cell 1998 Nov. 25;95 (5):605-14)). The new follicles formed sebaceous glands and dermal papilla, normally established only in embryogenesis. Thus GSK3 inhibition may offer treatment for baldness.
Oral Contraceptives
Vijajaraghavan et al. (Biol Reprod 2000 June; 62 (6):1647-54) reported that GSK3 is high in motile versus immotile sperm. Immunocytochemistry revealed that GSK3 is present in the flagellum and the anterior portion of the sperm head. These data suggest that GSK3 could be a key element underlying motility initiation in the epididymis and regulation of mature sperm function. Inhibitors of GSK3 could be useful as contraceptives for males.